Inter-symbol interference (ISI) is a major source of noise when communicating between a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX) of a communication system. ISI is a form of signal distortion in which one symbol in the signal interferes with subsequent symbols in the signal. Consequently, the previous symbols have similar effect as noise. This noise in the signal being received by an RX makes the communication less reliable. ISI is usually caused by the low pass nature of a channel causing successive symbols to “blur” together. The presence of ISI in the communication system introduces errors in a decision device in the RX.